FIG. 1 shows a display motherboard 1 in the prior art. The display motherboard 1 comprises a plurality of display panels divided by cutting lines, and one of the display panels is represented by A in the figure. The plurality of display panels may be separated from each other by cutting the display motherboard along the cutting lines using a cutting knife. Each of the display panels comprises a display region 11 and a bonding region 12. There is no flexible circuit board bonded to the bonding region 12 of any of the display panels obtained by cutting, thus a bonding process is required for each display panel. It should be noted that, a driving integrated chip (IC) is required to be bonded to a flexible circuit board before the flexible circuit board is bonded to the display panel.
Whether to bond the driving IC or the flexible circuit board, an alignment procedure is required (an alignment between the driving IC and the flexible circuit board or an alignment between the flexible circuit board and the display panel). Generally, for each of the display panels, each bonding process for bonding the flexible circuit board or the driving IC requires about 3.5 seconds. If twenty-four display panels are obtained by cutting one display motherboard, one hundred and sixty-eight seconds are required for bonding processes of the twenty-four display panels. For a mass production of display panels, how to save a time needed for the bonding process so as to improve production capacity is a technical problem to be solved.